Sweet Vampire Kisses
by XxX-ew-no-XxX
Summary: Kagome has always been on the weird side, for the way she dresses and for her obsession of vampire, but what happens when a new boy comes to school? is there more then meets the eye? read and find out! InuxKag, MirxSan. please review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- hello people this is my second story 0. My first story is called my bad boy prince, really is no prince. I hope you like this story as much as you liked my last story that I am still working on.

I was never even going to put this story up, but I was like what the heck why not? So review and tell me what you like, and what you didn't, and what you though about this story.

The main Characters

Inuyasha- 18

Kagome- 17

Sango- 18

Miroku-18

Please review. Thank you.

Sweet Vampire Kisses

Chapter one

The new boy

Even as a child Kagome was considered a freak, weirdo and an outcast. She never really minded the fact that not a lot of people liked me because of the way she dressed, the way she sees it is that she is one of a kind in a society filled with look a likes.

That was not the only reason some people found her strange, the other reason was she always had a thing for vampires. Kaogme knows they aren't real but she find them intriguing. While other kids hummed to nursery rhymes, she hummed to the music in the background of scary movies.

Kagome couldn't care less of what mere clones thought of her, she only has two friends who are very important to her. One was a girl named Sango, she was her very first friend and my best friend since they met in the third grade. Sango is strong, smart, and not to mention beautiful. Sango is not an outcast like Kagome since she knows a lot of people, but she says they are not her friends.

Then there is Miroku, the pervert, who had always had this big crush on Sango, and Kagome knows for a fact she feels the same way as well. The only problem with him is that, well…he is a pervert.

Kagome was sitting in class wearing a black shirt, a short black skirt with chains attached to it and black fishnet stockings with the black combat boots she loves. On her arms were dozens of black and red jelly bracelets and around her neck was a single necklace with a red rose on it. Her hair was left out today because she was too lazy to do anything but brush it.

She started to doodle a rose when the door opened and walked in the sexiest boy, no not boy, man she ever saw. He has silver long hair the stopped around mid back, and gorgeous golden eyes. He had a smirk on his face, which she's got to say made him look even sexier, but what caught her eye was his skin. It was freakishly pale; like he never saw the sun before, but hey he still was hot. His body was also very nice, he had broad shoulders, a lean chest, nice arms, and he has to be around six feet tall.

He wore a black shirt that had nothing on it, dark jeans with a chain, and black timberlands. He walked up to her teacher and gave him a note. The teacher read it, smiled and told the class to quieten down.

"Class I would like to introduce a new student, his name is Inuyasha. Can you tell the class anything about yourself Inuyasha?" the teacher asked Inuyasha.

"Sure, well as you know my name is Inuyasha, I'm eighteen, my favorite color is red, and I love ramen." Inuyasha said in a bored tone of voice.

"Well Inuyasha since you're new I think we will need someone to show you around the school. Anyone wants to do it?" The teacher asked the class, and in a second every girl in class excluding me raise their hands.

Kagome guessed she wasn't the only one who found him good looking; no, she will never have her chance with him. The only reason she says this is because she saw Kikyo raise her hand high enough to show skin from her belly as she winked at Inuyasha.

Kikyo was a girl that no boy could resist, she wore some skimpy clothes, and had a nice body and a pretty face, not to mention was an easy lay.

"Okay Kagome, why don't you show Inuyasha around since you seem to be in dream land?"

"Um, okay sir." Kaomge replied not believing her luck. Wow she got to show the world's cutest guy around school.

Inuyasha looked around the class as he saw the hands of females go up, he always had that effect on the female population but he never took interest in them, they were all the same; snobby, bitchy and thought that they were the shit.

Then he saw a fairly good-looking girl wink at me, what a slut. Then the teacher made up his mind and called out a girl named Kagome. Probably another clone, but boy was he wrong when he saw her stand up. She literally took his breath away.

She was the most beautifully original looking girl he has ever seen. She had dark raven hair that was untamed, dark blue eyes and a shy smile as she walked up to him. Not only was she very pretty she had a very curvy body that looked like a dancer's.

She smiled at him and whispered him a hello before walking out of the room and Inuyasha followed.

"Can I please see your schedule?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah sure." Inuyasha said in a bored tone, hoping it would make him sound cooler.

She looked at it and told him where each of my classes where and started to walk him around school to give him a better idea.

"So Kagome, how old are you?"

"Seventeen." she answered.

"Don't talk much do you?" Inuyasha asked most girls would be blabbing their mouths crazy by now. But he would soon learn Kagome wasn't like most girls.

Kagome stayed quiet which annoyed Inuyasha to no end. _What the hell is up with this girl she should be kissing my foot and thanking the Gods that I am even talking to_ _her?_ _Lucky me, once I find a girl I like she just happened to be not interested in me. I will make her talk to me whether she wants to or not._

"Kagome has anybody ever told you that you're very pretty?"

Kagome stopped, turned around and looked at him. She just looked, no blush, no nothing just stared.

"Yes." was her simple answer.

"Oh." _well that went well, not._

_So he thinks I am pretty? He_ _is_ _no better then that fucker Koga. All he can see is a pretty face and a nice body, nothing else, how sad and I was really starting to like him._

Just as they were walking a couple of gangster looking kids walked by Kagome and gave her a look, and not a good look at that.

"Hey Goth chick, why don't you come over here and I'll show you a little something?" Said one of the guys.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and told Inuyasha to hurry up and within seconds he was close behind her making her even more nervous.

"Hey I was talking to you gothic bitch!" the boy yelled and grabbed her arm, hard and uncaring.

"Let go" was all Kagome said.

"No bitch. Now be a good girl and do as I say."

"Why don't you listen to the girl and let go before I beat the shit out of you." Inuyasha said as he grabbed the gangster boy's arm and tighten his grip, most likely hurting him.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy said letting go of my arm.

"It doesn't matter, now why don't you leave the girl alone and walk away."

"How about this I don't leave her alone and you leave?"

"Ha-ha funny, how about this?" And with that Inuyasha punched the guy right in the face so hard that he fall to the ground and stayed down.

Inuyasha look at the rest of the gangsters and they all had the same look surprise, fear and annoyance.

"Any of you want to try me?" Inuyasha asked them

"What the hell are you?" asked one of the gangsters.

"Yeah no human could have done that." said another.

"None of your business ass holes now leave before I beat the crap out of you again." Inuyasha said making his hand into a fist. "Oh, and if you so much as touch Kagome you'll be as good as dead." Inuyasha smiled.

The gangster guys looked pissed of and walked away after mumbling a couple of colorful words.

Inuyasha just turned around to looked at her and smiled.

"Come on girl, you have to show me around school." he said as he stuck out his arm waiting for her to take it.

Kagome smiled, really smiled, and took his hand and showed him the rest of his classes.

_Did Inuyasha just save me? Wow there must be_ _more to him then meets the eye_

_A/N- well that was the first chapter of this story I hope you like it. And yes I know it is not super long, but the thing was I never intended to put this story up but I did anyway OO._

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- hello people this is my second story 0. My first story is called my bad boy prince, really is no prince. I hope you like this story as much as you liked my last story that I am still working on.

Yes I know it took me forever to update but that's only because I was not only working on a one-shot called Its Not Always What It Seems and the other chapter to My Bad Boy Prince Really Is No Prince. So I'm sorry for being late with this chapter TT.

Wow 22 reviews! For one chapter! That's just crazy, thank you so much guys!

I will like to thank these reviewers.

Phantoms Ange, Lavizzy, Lady Otori, Eternal Devote, Phittie.Baby., Kera, DarkAngelRakell, Hinata fox-demon, Siayajin Princess Chichi, ash and fire, Ru-Doragon, rina bebii, Black.Fanged.Wolf, Lizziekins, cheerleader-breezy, zarakii, Nikki09, karyna, Melani, dbzgtfan2004, AquaGirl16, Lil dreamer16.

The main Characters

Inuyasha- 18

Kagome- 17

Sango- 18

Miroku-18

Other characters

Kikyo- 18

Naraku- 18

Please review. Thank you.

Sweet Vampire Kisses

Chapter two

Kikyo arrives, not fun

"So Kagome, what class do you have next period?" Inuyasha asked Kagome hoping to Make Kagome talk a little more.

"Same as you Inuyasha."

"And that would be? Come on Kagome talk to me, what I'm I too ugly you or something?"

Kagome let out a soft laugh and smiled up at Inuyasha with a twinkle in her night blue eyes, that seem to remind him of the night; dark, mysteries, and sexy.

"Yes, Inuyasha that why I don't talk to you. You're just that ugly."

"Hey I have you know most girls' throw them selves at me just so that I would send a glance at them." Inuyasha said testing Kagome to still call him ugly, when in reality he knew she didn't think of him as ugly.

"Well lucky me I am not most girls." Kagome said dully.

"Yeah I can tell, I don't know if you don't know this but you stick out like a sore thumb."

"God, Inuyasha stop all that flattery my head will get to big." Kagome said with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want your already fat head getting fatter would we?"

"You sure know how to charm a girl don't you Inuyasha?"

"Just you Kagome, my darling." Inuyasha said.

"Oh lucky me." Kagome didn't get it. Why was he flirting with her? She wasn't that pretty or anything, there was a ton of girls at this school who had better bodies, and more sex appeal then me, maybe he is just stupid or something. I mean Koga isn't smart and his been trying to make me his girlfriend since 8th grade.

_Just my luck… I attract dummies, thank you life…not._

Then in a sudden moment my cell phone went crazy from within her skirt's pocket with a beat from Cradle of Filth. I look at the screen Pervert was written on my red Razor, it was a text message.

**To: Kagome**

**Hey Kagz, Sango and I wanted to know if you wanted to skip second period. You wouldn't want to leave helpless Sango alone with would you…would you? Hmmm.**

**-from Pervert.**

"Who was that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked trying to look over my shoulder to see my phone.

"Nobody you need to know." Was Kagome's simple answer to him.

"Aw, don't be that way love." Inuyasha pouted.

"I will once you stop calling me these ridiculous pet names, which you shouldn't be given me in the first place seeing as I just meet you."

"Keh, fine be that way women." Inuyasha said as he folded his arm, and stuck up his nose in the air.

"I thought I already was?"

"Bitch."

"Tell me something I don't know." Kagome said as she started to text Miroku back, in a pretty slow pace.

**To: Pervert**

**Hey I would love to go, but I have to show a new kid around. Sorry maybe next time. Tell Sango hi for me alright?**

**Kisses…not for you, for Sango the apple of my eyes. **

**Lol, just kidden ya!**

**From: Kagome.**

"Okay Kagome are we close to the gym yet? The bell is going to ring any minute now." Inuyasha said bring Kagome to look away from her phone and around the hall way.

…_shit._

"Err, Inuyasha we kind of past the gym… so yeah." Kagome said Giving Inuyasha her best puppy eyes as she put her phone in her pocket.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

_God she is so cute with that pout on her sexy face, how can I be mad at her. God, I am becoming a softy. _

"Gosh, you not the smartest chick are you? What ever, just take me to the gym before the bell rings and the halls have people crowding them." Inuyasha said, said hoping the gym wasn't to far off.

But the thing about life is that it can sometimes, not go as plan because once Inuyasha said that the bell rung and in five seconds flat the hall way Inuyasha and Kagome were standing in was crowded with teens, trying to get to their lockers, and classes.

Kagome giggled at Inuyasha, and what a very cute giggle it was.

"Keh, come on girl, lets go."

"Okay follow me Inuyasha."

'What the hell else am I supposed to follow the yellow brick road?" Inuyasha said as he follow Kagome through the thick crowd of people. Gosh what would he give to hold her soft, cream color hand?

Kagome's P.O.V

Kagome chose to ignore what Inuyasha just said and stayed quiet as she walk though the crowd, soon they were at double doors that said GYM on it and she opened them and showed Inuyasha to the teacher and just left him their. Which he didn't seem to like very much because he just frowned then made that "Keh" sound. What ever the teacher will know what to do with him.

Kagome went into the locker room and changed into her gym uniform as fast as she could, she really hates the fact that she had to change in front of other girls. Most looked like super models skinny and tall, with hardly any curves, while I am only five foot four inches, with curves.

Kagome put on a black tank top that said "If you can read this your to close." and black short gym shorts, and her hair was in a pony tail, with pieces falling down on her face.

"So Kagome, what was Inuyasha like?" Said a female voice that came from behind her, it belong to her most hated enemy.

"Why should I tell you Kikyo?" Kagome spat as she turned around to face the biggest bitch in the world.

"Aw, Kagome don't act that way, and you should tell me, seeing as he will be my next boyfriend." Kikyo said smirking, while her little group of slut behind her nodding their heads.

"You wish Kikyo; I don't think he sleeps with sluts."

"Oh, don't be jealous Kagome just because your ugly and I'm well sexy."

"Hahaha, yeah right bitch you wish." Kagome said as she started to walk away from Kikyo and out of the locker room and to the gym.

With Kikyo

"Kikyo, she is like, just like, jealous because you're like, popular, and like pretty and she like, she's not." Said a blond in the group with just a little to much make up on.

"Yeah Kikyo, she like, just like, wishes she were like you." said another group but she as a red head.

"I know girls, you know what? I think its time that introduced my self to Inuyasha, don't you think?" Kikyo said with a smile on her face.

"Like oh my god Kikyo that's a great idea!" said another girl.

"I know it is." said Kikyo, as she and her group of sluts walk out of the girls locker room.

With Kagome

The gym was crowded with students wearing gym clothes running around, play sports like basketball and other games that are just boring to Kagome.

Kagome looked around the gym for a place to sit And just sit and listen to her black I-pod nano which she named Soren (My blue I-pod's name is Kyo :E)

But while looking around I saw Inuyasha talk to the teacher and nodded and walk away looking for a place to be, who know anyways? _I can't read minds, not that I would want to._

Then Inuyasha smiled as he saw me and walk towards me and stopped in front of me and twisted a piece of my hair that was sticking out on my side of my face, in his fingers.

"You look cute with your hair up, you know that." Inuyasha told me playing with my hair.

"That's good to know, but now that you know can you remove your finger?" I asked pretty annoyed with my self for liking the attention he was giving me.

"Heh, you're a feisty one, but your fun to talk to so its okay."

"Once again, that's good to know."

"Hmmmm…" Inuyasha said still playing with my hair.

"Hmmmm…, what?" Kagome said mimicking Inuyasha.

"Well I was wondering why I like you so much, and you seem to want nothing to do with me. It's just weird."

"What's so weird about that?"

"Well come on Kagome look at, I am one piece of sexy." Inuyasha said taking he's finger out of my hair and started to rub his stomach and chest with his hand.

"You just full of it aren't you? And haven't I already told you that I am not like other girls. " _damn Inuyasha's ego is so big, but can you really blame him, he is as he said one big piece of sexy. _

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, their clones and your not, I got it already." Inuyasha said mocking what I had told him early.

_So he does listen to what I say and what I talk about…why does knowing that makes me happy inside? Kagome calm down god!_

I was going to answer Inuyasha when some one tapped him on the shoulder demanding attention. Inuyasha turned around to be face to face with Kikyo.

"Hi Inuyasha, My name is Kikyo." Kikyo said sticking out her hand for Inuyasha to kiss which he didn't. He just shook it with a smile on his face, which Kikyo repaid with her own smile and stepped closer.

_This wont be fun_, Kagome thought as she rolled her dark blue eyes and folded her arms.

TBC

A/N - well guys that was chapter two ). Well I really hope you guys like it! Please review! Please!

Will Kikyo win Inuyasha's attention? Will Kagome show her jealous side? When is Koga coming in? All these questions and more will be answers will be answered in chapter three of Sweet Vampire Kisses!

_**Review **_

_**Review**_

_**Review **_

_**Review **_

_**Review **_

_**Review**_

_**Review **_

_**Review **_


	3. Jealousy is a bitch

A/N---- hey guys , this is chapter three, and yes there will be jealousy as you can tell by the tile but I wont tell you who will be the jealous one, he-he I'm just that evil.

**Oh and I need have you attention please!!**

**I am looking for a Beta so if you are interested please do tell!!!!**

And now my thank you cherib baby, shounen-Ai, alicat 66, INULoverVastyle, cheerleader-breezy, fire maniac, Ru-Doragon, black flame kit, AquaGirl16 (Hi! ), animefreek4ever, rina bebii, lizziekins, AGMinuyashaPR, The Fallen Angel, Inuyasha'sChic, and nichole chich, pupp, angel-up-above-heaven, vampireluva, Moon essencel, CannineKagome

Disclaimer--- I don't own Inuyasha…just break my dreams .

The main Characters

Inuyasha- 18

Kagome- 17

Sango- 18

Miroku-18

Other characters

Kikyo- 18

Naraku- 18

Please review. Thank you.

Sweet Vampire Kisses

**Chapter Three**

**Jealousy is a bitch.**

_**Last time on Sweet Vampire Kisses--**_

I was going to answer Inuyasha when some one tapped him on the shoulder demanding attention. Inuyasha turned around to be face to face with Kikyo.

"Hi Inuyasha, My name is Kikyo." Kikyo said sticking out her hand for Inuyasha to kiss which he didn't. He just shook it with a smile on his face, which Kikyo repaid with her own smile and stepped closer.

_This wont be fun_, Kagome thought as she rolled her dark blue eyes and folded her arms.

_**Now on Sweet Vampire Kisses--**_

"Hello Kikyo, I would tell you my name but it seems that you already know who I am." Inuyasha said as he let go of Kikyo's hand.

Kikyo stepped even closer and with the hand that Inuyasha recently released lightly touched his chest.

"Of course I know your name what girl in this school doesn't know by now?" Kikyo smiled and tilted her head trying to make herself a little more appealing to the very sexy man in front of her.

Inuyasha just smiled wilder at this.

Kagome's P.O.V

_What the hell does he think he is doing, letting Kikyo put her hands on him!? One minute he won't leave me alone and now he's ignoring me, that fucker I should kill him. You know what fuck him, I don't need him, and I can clearly see he feels the same way._

"Well since the kinky hoe is here I guess I will be taking my leave." Kagome said with out waiting for either of them to reply and just left trying not to show her jealousy.

While Kagome walk away from the Couple, the teacher blew the whistle, telling the class to gather around him.

"Okay class, Today we are going to run around the track three times for warm-up, and then have a free day, got it?" The class excluding Kagome nodded there heads in agreement. "Good, okay now let's go out side to the track field."

Kagome walked a little faster then the rest of the student to the track field hoping to avoid Inuyasha and Kikyo putting their hands all over each other, the thought was revolting.

Once Kagome stepped foot on the black track field she started to do a light jog which turned into a nice speed run. Kagome loved to run, it was one thing she was actually good at, she could run for miles without breaking a sweat. It made her feel free like nobody can tell her what to do.

She especially loved to run at night time, with the moon light touching her skin, as if she wear a creature of the dark, to be more specific a vampire.

She came out of her thoughts when she caught a glimpse of silver, running close behind her, which annoyed her with every fiber of her being, well at least that's what she told her self anyway.

Kagome ran even faster then before trying to discourage him to get any closer to her, but he just picked up his speed as well. Clearly he didn't understand she didn't want him anywhere near her.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

_Did that bitch just leave me alone with this preppy slut? Fuck I think she did. God this Kikyo girl needs to back up. Man I was hoping for some jealously maybe or something around those feelings from Kagome, but no she has to be different and walk away._

"Thank god the gothic bitch left, she is so freaking weird, yeah know?" Kikyo said putting her arms on her hips and leaning a bit and pushing up her chest a little, giving me a clear view of her breast which weren't as big as Kagome's but pretty big.

"I talked to Kagome she doesn't seem to be weird to me, she's cool if you asked me." Inuyasha said defending Kagome, which was weird for him because he usually only watches out for himself and only him.

"Cool, ha, she wish, she's just too weird. Did you know she has this really weird thing for vampires? God she's like a loser, and she only has two friends." Kikyo said trying to make Inuyasha see Kagome the way she did.

"Kagome likes vampires…?" Inuyasha asked with his eyes becoming a little wider.

Before Kikyo could say anymore the whistle blew and Inuyasha ditched her.

_Thank god for that whistle I thought I would have to talk to that chick all day, now to find my little Kagome._

Inuyasha heard the teacher talking something about going to the track field and saw his class mate go outside and he followed still not knowing were every thing is.

That's when he saw Kagome running all the way in the front, while most of the girls just did a steady walk or a slow jog. Inuyasha started to do a fast jog to catch up her, but once he got close she started to move faster.

_What the fuck, if I didn't know better I say that she was trying to avoid me._

Inuyasha moved faster loving a good challenge.

Kagome's P.O.V.

_Doesn't he every give up, damn he is gaining on me, err why can't he see I want him to leave me the hell alone!_

Kagome ran, ran, she didn't even notice when she finished the first lap. She passed everyone in her way trying now, her hardest not to be caught, like a game of cat and mouse and she the mouse.

Kagome looked back and saw Inuyasha had yet to lose his breath and was close behind, with a smile on his face, and a look of determination in his amber eyes that seem very bright against his very pale skin and light hair.

Kagome turn her head back to the front but once she did she ran into someone and lose her footing, and would have fallen if it wasn't for two pairs of very strong arms grabbing her by the waist and put her back to her feet.

"Kagome you got to watch where you're looking when you run fast like that, okay?" said a deep voice.

Kagome looked up to see the voice belong to the one and only Koga. She use to have a huge crush on Koga her freshmen year, and could you blame her? Koga was one of the best looking guys at her school, with his nicely built tan body, that long pitch black hair, and his unique crystal clear blue eyes, he had almost all the girls at school weak in the knees.

But he never seems to notice her until last year; sadly by then she held no interest in him, funny how things work.

"Oh, sorry about that Koga, I was err, distracted." Kagome said honestly, and look back to what in the first place distracted her, to see he too stopped and was looking at them with very cold eyes.

"No problem Kagome, it's always a pleasure to run into you, and now literarily." Koga said with a smile.

"Heh, yeah, hey what are you doing here in the first place? You don't have Gym…do you?"

"Ahh, as much as I would love to be in the same gym class as you, my lovely Kagome I was just running a errand for my teacher to your teacher." Koga said lightly touching Kagome's arm.

Kagome blushed lightly.

"Koga, no touchy!" Kagome slapped Koga's hand away.

"Aw, your no fun Kagome, well I better go, see you later." before Kagome could say a thing Koga hugged Kagome kissed her cheek and lightly tapped her ass.

"Koga!" Kagome screamed but before she could beat him to a bloody pulp he ran off laughing and blowing Kisses.

Kagome just stood there for a good five minutes, before she started to walk again.

"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend." said a very irritated Inuyasha that was now walking beside her. Looking like a model how was it that he could walk their looking like a man model on a run way, after a run like that? And she couldn't?

"I don't."

"Then who the hell was that, and what the hell was that!" Inuyasha boomed. _She let that fucking tan pretty boy touch her like he owns her, but she gives me the fucking cold shoulder, oh hell no._

"That was none of your fucking business, now leave me alone." Kagome said giving Inuyasha a very heated look.

"Fuck that, now tell me who the hell was that so I could give him a good beating."

Kagome stayed quiet, thinking about what Inuyasha was saying, and then smiled.

"Inuyasha are you jealous?" Kagome said absolutely loving the idea of a boy being jealous, and having it being about her. This was just too great.

Inuyasha P.O.V

_Me jealous? No way I don't get jealous, especially with girls I just met._

"What the hell are you talking about women, I am not jealous. It's a useless emotion that only petty people… You wish." Inuyasha stopped walking and folded his arms and made that "Keh" sound.

Kagome stopped walking as well, and turned around and smiled at Inuyasha, making Inuyasha's heart skip a beat, at that beautiful smile.

"What ever you say, Inuyasha." Kagome said turning her back to him.

"Hey don't you go ignoring me again." Inuyasha said trying to catch up with Kagome again.

"I'm not ignoring you dumb ass, the teacher blew the whistle class is over, I guess you must be stupid and can't hear." Kagome rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha stayed quiet and started to follow Kagome once again.

While they were still on the track Kagome started to skip, and I guess there was a rock or she lost balance because she fall, flat on the ground. Usually I find this kind of thing funny, but I saw that her knee; her creamy color knee was now painted with a crimson color, she was bleeding.

"Ouch, that hurt." Kagome said as she sat on her but and examined her knee.

"Clumsy wench let me take a look." Inuyasha got on his knee and look at her knee, then lightly touched the bottom of it. But it touched her knee very carefully, as if watchful for any dangers.

Kagome's P.O.V

As if he were hypnotized, Inuyasha bended his head and lightly kissed my knee, like a mother would do to a child. Then Inuyasha lick my knee, making me shiver, he ignored it or didn't notice because he continued to lick my knee, and then started to suck lightly. It wasn't so motherly now… it was now more like a need.

If I didn't know better I would say he liked doing it, not that I minded, I liked the feeling it gave me, not that I would tell him that. He kept doing it even thought my knee stopped bleeding and then something sharp grazed my knee.

"Ouch, what was that?" I asked confused.

As if me talking snapped him out of his hypnosis he was in, he quickly let go of my knee with wide eyes and just as fast got up. His eyes which were usually a very light gold, were now a dark haunting gold.

Inuyasha stayed quiet and looked down at me, his dark eyes piercing into my confused ones.

"Sorry." that was all Inuyasha said and started to walk away as I was still on the floor stupefied, at what just happened.

_What the hell just happen? Did Inuyasha just clean my knee with his mouth? And his eyes were they always like that?_

I looked at my knee that was now blood free but it looks like it could scar. I got up slowly to see I was alone in he track field.

_Shit I better go and change out of my gym clothes before my next class starts._

I started to walk toward the locker room, and once I got their Kikyo once again was waiting for me. Today just wasn't my day.

"Kagome, I was right once again, Inuyasha is like totally in love with me and not you." Kikyo said with a bog smile on her face, as if she won the lottery.

"Really now?" I really did not want to hear this now.

"Yes he is, and can you blame him? Look at me I am too sexy to resist." Kikyo ran her hands down the side of her breast down to her hips, with a confident look on her face.

"Kikyo really stop whoring yourself all the time, it not only disgusting, but gives us decent females a bad name so just shut up for once in your life, okay?" Kagome voice sounded irritated and her eyes indifferent.

Kikyo just stood there flabbergasted in utter shock at what Kagome just sad to her. Yeah, girls had called her a slut, whore, cunt, bitch, and hoe but none had ever said it to her like Kagome had.

Happy with the look on Kikyo's face and how she handled things Kagome put a smile on her face and walked away to her locker and quickly changed into her normal clothes, and left the locker room.

Not even bothering to look for Inuyasha to show him to his next class, Kagome started to walk around the hall ways, she was already late, what are a few more minutes?

Once again her cell phone started to ring telling her she had a call or text message, picking up her phone and looking at the screen told her is was a text message.

I looked at my red phone and written on it was **Sango.**

**To: Kagome**

**Boo….**

**- Sango**

_Boo, what the hell is that suppose o mean?_

_**End of chapter three.**_

_**A/N--- Well that's chapter three he-he ), I really hope you like the that chapter . It will make me very happy if you do.**_

_**It will make me more happy if you we to review.**_

_**Review!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- hey guys , this as you already know is chapter four of sweet vampire kisses. And as some of you already know I have another story I am working on besides this one. So sometimes its hard for me to update fast, and so if it take me a while to update please don't get mad.

Beside that is school, you guys can under stand how hard high school can get, well the ones who go to high school and the ones who been through it . I have lots of work I missed from my break I had to visit my family, and as a result my grades have some what slipped . And my parents are somewhat , just a little, on my ass about my grade point average. Which always have to be over a 3.0. So as you can see, or read I am having lots of stress at the moment, which isn't fun.

So sorry if it every take me a long time to update, and I hope you understand that sometimes I cant always update fast.

Oh and for this chapter I put in some insight about Inuyasha I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer--- I don't own Inuyasha…just break my dreams .

Huge thanks to my beta:

XShootingStarX- thank you sooo much for working on my fanfiction, you really did make this fic ten times better then it was before! You rock, much loves .

My thank you list!

MoonDemoness468, blackflamekit, animefreek4ever, pearlless, AGMinuyashaPR, dark-hermione, MeiunTenshi, Phantom's Ange, WORRIOR ANGEL, AquaGirl16, inuyashachick04, Foxy Love, xXDancingxwithxDestinyXx, and alicat66

The main Characters

Inuyasha- 18

Kagome- 17

Sango- 18

Miroku-18

Other characters

Kikyo- 18

Naraku- 18

Please review. Thank you.

Sweet Vampire Kisses

Chapter four

Last time on Sweet Vampire Kisses--

Not even bothering to look for Inuyasha to show him to his next class, Kagome started to walk around the hall ways, she was already late, what's a few more minutes?

Once again her cell phone started to ring telling her she had a call or text message, picking up her phone and looking at the screen told her is was a text message.

I looked at my red phone and written on it was Sango.

To: Kagome

Boo….

- Sango

Boo, what the hell is that suppose to mean?

Now on Sweet Vampire Kisses--

After looking at her phone for a good minute Kagome turned around only to bump in to a hard chest. Wait a minute, a hard chest? She looked up to see Miroku's face smiling down on her. Miroku, even though he is some what popular because of his good looks and charm, still prefers to stick around with her. Kagome pushed herself from his chest, and gave him a glare, which only made him smile more.

"Hi Kagome, miss me?"

"Hmmmm,…No." She gave him a bright smile.

"Aww, your no fun." Miroku pouted and looked like a kid who just lost their favorite red fire truck. She laughed at that. It really was cute.

Then Kagome felt it, someone breathing in her ear.

"Boo!"

"Ahh!" Kagome jumped into the air from shock, she looked back to find Sango laughing at her, and she could hear Miroku's deep laugh too. What a pair of great friends, huh?

"Sango, that's not funny! I almost peed in my pants!" Kagome gave her a look and folded her arms like a child would. "You big meanie." for the final touch she stuck out her tongue.

"Aw, stop being a pussy, Kagome. I warned you I would do that didn't I?"

"When?" Sango blinked at her and looked at Kagome's phone which was hanging on the left side of Kagome's hip. "Oh…right." the message.

"Duh…stupid" Sango emphasized the word stupid.

"Now, now Sango, no need to get mean." Miroku butted in.

"Shut up before I smack you again." Sango folded her arms and sent him a look.

"Sango I never knew you were so kinky, but maybe later. There is a child present, we shouldn't speak of such things in her presence, we shall discuss this later…at night perhaps…in my room?" the pervert smirked at the idea.

"Miroku!" Sango screeched, her face turning a bright red.

"Yeah Miroku, I am not a child." the child in question, Kagome, pouted and made a noise similar to a 'hmph'.

Sango turned to Kagome and gave her a look "Kagome shut up." and then turned back Miroku and gave him a glare "Miroku, you fucking pervert, like I would do that?!" and with that gave him a smack, which he has now become accustomed to.

"Ow Sango that hurt." the boy whined.

"Ha-ha Miroku, Sango hit you, and not me cause she loves me." Kagome said hugging Sango, and sticking her tongue out at Miroku.

"Kagome I didn't know you went that way, I mean I know you had a thing for Koga last year and out of know where didn't like him anymore…I now see why." Miroku taunted.

"You would like that wouldn't you? But no I like boys thank you very much." Kagome let go of the girl she was holding and then noticed something.

"Why are you guys even here, I thought you where skipping?" Kagome asked.

"Well we got bored and came back is all." Miroku said.

"Pretty much." Sango nodded her head.

"Aww you guys missed me." Kagome wrapped one arm around Sango's shoulder and did the same for Miroku but with the other arm.

They laughed at this, then Miroku went stiff and started to smell her neck and made a face of confusion and maybe disgust?

She let go of Miroku and Sango.

"Miroku what's wrong?" I asked

"Kagome…where you around anyone today?" he asked her instead of answering my question.

"Hm, not really…oh wait! Inuyasha, how could I forget?" Kagome's eyes widen in remembrance.

"Inu-Inuyasha…did you say Inuyasha?" Miroku some what stuttered.

"Yeah, he's this new guy who I had to show around…he's really…interesting looking." She said, remembering those golden and how they seemed to changed so suddenly.

"I see…" was all Miroku said.

She got the impression that Miroku did not like Inuyasha…at all.

Damn it how could he have been so fucking stupid?! He could have exposed himself…but damn she tasted so sweet.

Inuyasha ran a finger over his lips at the thought of what had happened earlier. Damn it!

After the gym incident Inuyasha decided it would be better to leave the school early, just incase he may run into Kagome again.

Kagome…what is it about her that draws him to her like this? Her scent is so enchanting and so soft and sweet. He never felt like this before with any other human he has encountered. And he has encountered quite a few in his life time.

What's so different about her then? What made Kagome different from all the other females he has met? Inuyasha has seen more beautiful, more poise, and probably more intelligent so what makes that human girl so different?

Was it her deep ocean blue eyes? Her soft yet melodic voice? Her pale skin with just the hint of blush in her lovely cheeks? Or her warm, luscious crimson blood?

He was so confused.

Closing his eyes with a deep sigh; he ran his naturally cold hands over over his equally cold forehead and into his silky soft locks. He started to lazily open his eyes, and when they fully opened they locked onto a brick building that he recognized.

It was an old looking building but looked to be in great shape, it had no windows but only a door with some type of black cloth behind it as if to hide what was in it, and over the door in a neon red that blinked on and off said Crimson. Keh, now he knew what it was, it was a club for the blood thirsty, the damned.

Inuyasha slowly walked over to the club and opened the door, and was confronted by a tall pale, unnaturally bald man, with ripped muscles, and sunglasses, the typical bouncer. Behind him was a red rope that was protecting a door that was open and showed stair ways that went down.

He frowned down at Inuyasha and took off his sunglasses to take a good look at him, his eyes went wide when he realized what or more precisely who I was. Speechless he immediately unlocked the red rope and moved side ways so Inuyasha could get through. Inuyasha looked up at him and smirked, flashing his pearly white fang and walked through the passage not looking back.

Walking down the stairways he could hear music so loud that it bumped against the painted black wall. Once he got to the bottom he put his glasses back on and walked to an empty table. As he sat down he looked around the somewhat crowded club that was filled with mostly women dresses in skimpy black or crimson dresses and skirts.

One in particular caught his eye, and not in a good way. She smiled a seductive smile his way and walked so graceful she could have been gliding; she sat slowly sat sown next to him and touched his thigh.

"Hello, Inuyasha, missed me?" the women purred.

She really was a beauty; stormy grey eyes, black curly hair that went down to her waist, long slim legs, plumped breast with a flat stomach.

To bad she's an A-class bitch, who thinks too much of her self.

"What do you want, Kira?" Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pushed it off his thigh.

"Why are you always so mean to me?" Kira pouted.

"Well cause you're annoying, you're bitching and oh yeah, you're only after my money and status. That's why I am always mean to you."

"I am not!" Kira frowned and folded her arms.

"What ever bitch, I'm not even interested in you, I have some one else in mind." well not really but she doesn't need to know that. He didn't even know Kagome good enough to be thinking like that, plus she is human. It will never work out.

"What?!" she glared at him and moved closer to him and then she stiffened and smelled me, and her frown got even deeper. "You're after a human? Are you crazy, or just dumb. All humans are to us is a midnight snack, and nothing more."

"Who said she's human?" damn it.

"What do you take me for? I can smell her on you. But I must say she smells absolutely delectable, so mouth watering." she smiled and licked her candy apple red lips. "I wouldn't mind a bite of her."

Fucking bitch! Is she trying to threaten me? Nobody, and I mean nobody, threaten me.

"Look bitch, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I am warning your bitch ass to stay the fuck away from me, if I even hear someone mentioning anything about this conversation we just had I will hunt you down and kill you got that?" I whispered in a malevolence voice.

Her stormy eyes widen at my words and she look slowly got up.

"Fine…I'm leaving." she said quietly and waited my answer as if wanting me to stop her.

"Go, nobody's stopping you."

Kira's eyes hardened and she walked away with tight fists.

Damn he came here to relax and have a bloody Mary or two, not get in a fight with a worthless whore.

Inuyasha looked around at the red and black room, and decided it was time to take his leave. He got up and slowly walked through the dance floor when he felt hands touch his own. He looked down and smiled, their before his eyes was the one female blood sucker who didn't get on his nerves.

"Mitsuki."

"Inuyasha! Where have you been hiding!" she giggled as she threw her arms around him. "I missed you so much!'

Now don't get this situation wrong, to him Mitsuki is like the little sister he never had, and he is very protective of her.

Mitsuki is the type of girl that is hard to find. She is a beauty with brains, and knows how to fight. She has light brown hair she keeps in layers and it only reaches her shoulders. Her eyes are light brown and very warm, inviting almost, not to mention she has a rocking body that is very curvy at the right places.

She's a little on the short side but hey who doesn't like short girls? She's a little shorter then Kagome.

Damn it why did she come to mind again?

"Mitsuki I wasn't hiding, I was on a break." He leaned down and gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

Mitsuki blushed which Inuyasha didn't seem to notice.

"If you say so." she giggled and smiled up at him. "so what are you doing right now?"

"I was just leaving really." Inuyasha said looking towards the stairway leading to the exit.

"Oh don't let me stop you." Mitsuki looked disappointed by my answer, which made him feel bad for some unknown reason.

"Um, okay well I'll see you later okay?" He asked turning around about to leave.

"No wait!" she stopped me

"What?"

"You forgot to hug me good bye, dummy!" Mitsuki jumped up and gave him a tight hug which he returned, which was kind of weird. Is she pushing her breast into myhis chest more? Nah, it's just his imagination.

"Okay now you can leave." He let go of her and left.

Well that was weird.

Mitsuki's P.O.V

I sighed as I watched Inuyasha disappear in the crowd and went up the steps and left me.

"Wow Mitsuki, I didn't know you knew Inuyasha! He is so hot!" A blonde giggled.

"Yeah why didn't you tell us, you were friends with him, and we are your best friends!" a red head said folding her arms.

"Well It just didn't seem important, sorry I didn't tell you, Soren, Kia." I ran a hand through my hair.

"We forgive you, but you have to tell us, what's up with you to! I saw you blush so you can't lie!" Kia the tall red head said smiling.

"Yeah you can't hide it for long." Soren added.

I blushed and looked down for a second and smiled.

"Well, he's the man I am going to marry, I'm in love with him and I think he feels the same way about me."

The two girls giggled and squealed with delight.

To be continued

Well that was chapter four; I added a little twist in the plot as you can see! I couldn't help myself sorry. I can already tell you guys will hate Mitsuki, cause I made her and I hate her , I just wanted some competition for Inuyasha heart, I didn't want to make it easy for Kagome.

Well please review!


End file.
